


I Love You

by Newt Scamander (DigiRhys)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiRhys/pseuds/Newt%20Scamander
Summary: Newt was born and briefly lived in Ireland and learned Gaeilge from his mother. Sometimes, the language carries over when he drinks and the liquid courage and anonymity of his second tongue provide him with the opportunity to make a particular confession.





	

The first time Newt tells Percival ‘I love you’, Graves hasn’t a damn clue what the other wizard has just said. The pair are perched comfortably on the sofa in Newt’s living room while the redhead prattles on about some relative of the unicorn he’d had the pleasure of meeting during his travels through east Asia. The two have been drinking and it seems that the whiskey they’ve tossed back has eased the tension Newt’s form carries on a daily basis. He’s more comfortable in his own skin and he speaks about his studies with a sincerity and passion that Percival finds refreshing. He looks at Newt with a certain fondness that the other man is oftentimes oblivious to.

Half of the words that tumble from the redhead’s mouth mean nothing to Graves. Early on he’d noted Newt’s peculiar habit of slipping into Gaeilge vocabulary, and though it was frustrating to not be able to entirely understand him, it was equally endearing in Graves’s eyes.

When Newt stops speaking mid-sentence and leans over to press a quick kiss to Percival’s lips, the corner of the Auror’s mouth quirks upwards in a faint smile. Physical affection doesn’t come easily to Newt and the small gestures mean that much more because of it.

“Táim i ngrá leat.”

The words are unrelated to their previous conversation, that much Percival can sense by the way Newt gently stumbles over them, and the way the younger wizard’s gaze lingers on Graves’s lips. Newt laughs almost sheepishly, rubbing at the bridge of his nose as he withdraws back into his own little bubble. He picks up right where he’d left off, mid-sentence, and Percival can’t stop a soft chuckle bubbling up from his chest as he watches the other wizard.

The first time Newt says ‘I love you’, Percival looks at him like he’s found the most fantastic thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> A short oneshot request from my bae on tumblr!!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr!  
> [FB Sideblog](http://ofnewtisms.tumblr.com)  
> [Main Blog](http://digirhys.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
